Red
Red Tajiri is not from Pallet Town in Reset Bloodlines, instead he hails from Viridian City. Red is a prodigy trainer much like Ash and Paul. Yellow accompanies Red on his travels and most of his adventures. Red keeps all his Pokemon besides his active party on Seven Island. Mega Stones: '''Kangaskhanite History The New Timeline (Past) Red was raised by his single mother, Shinku. She taught him that the best way to respect someone in a fight is to always try your best. It is implied his mom died in a house fire that Red caused with his Bloodliner abilities. Pewter Arc Red defeated Brock for his first badge in Pewter City. He planned to travel through Mt. Moon to get to Cerulean City for his second Gym battle. In the tunnel he came across a swarm of Zubats attacking something, so Red scared them off. The target of their attack was a weak and battered Yellow. Yellow then began traveling with him. Fuchsia Arc Red defeated Janine to obtain his fourth badge. She told him about the Fuchsia Tag Tournament where the winner would be able to enter the Kanto Safari Zone with an infinite capture limit. Red entered and ended up being partnered with Ash. They won. In the Safari Zone, Red and Yellow ran into a girl called Naty. Naty claimed that she wanted Red to become sort of chosen one, and she would help him get there. She gave him a Rainbow Pass and told him to come to a private sanctuary in the Sevii Islands where he could leave his Pokemon out of stasis. To persuade him further Naty tempted Red with a Kangaskhanite and took one of Red's Safari Balls and captured a Snorlax with it. Naty then told Red in order to get his Snorlax back and the Kangaskhanite, he would have to scour the island chain to find this place before teleporting away. Red's Sevii Islands Arc Red raced to Vermillion City while managing to earn three badges on his way. Now needing only one more and having months to get it, he could take the time to look for the place Naty wanted him to find. Red and Yellow caught a ferry that took them to One Island. One Island On One Island Red and Yellow were confronted by a strange girl who mentioned Naty jokingly then teleported away with her Abra. The two decided to explore a landmass north of the island that looked rocky and had a tall mountain on it. Yellow explored the beach while Red climbed around the rocks, there he ran into a strange man who knew who he was. That man guessed that Red was wanting to master Mega Evolution, but also observed that Red was missing something if he was to obtain that goal. Red questioned him, but the man said nothing and simply left on his Gyarados that appeared to be holding a Mega Stone. While Red and Yellow continued looking they travelled towards Mt. Ember but found the heat getting to them, so they took refuge in a cave until it got dark and cooled down. To pass the time Red watched a battle on his Pokegear SP that was won by Casey Snagem using willpower rather than anything logical. Red came to the conclusion that friendship and trust with his Pokemon must be what he was missing. When he brought his Poliwrath out to bond with it, the Water-type discovered a hot spring in the cave. Red then rotated his party while allowing each of his Pokemon to relax in the water. Two Island Having no luck finding the sanctuary near One Island, Red and Yellow continued on to Two Island. Here Red decided to try to talk with some of his Pokemon one on one to get to know them better. Knowing that something was wrong with his Clefairy he decided to start with him. Right before Red released the Fairy-type from its ball, a loud explosion sounded from not too far away. The pair of Bloodliners cautiously investigated and saw an old woman with her Pokemon practicing amazingly powerful attacks. Excited by the attacks, Yellow approached the woman with Red trailing behind her. The women introduced herself as Ultima, and explained she was a master of the Ultimate Moves. Yellow asked Ultima to teach Blast Burn to Red's Charizard, the old lady replying that she would have her Dragonite test the boy and his Fire-type to see if they were ready. It was at this point that Clefairy released itself from his Pokeball and challenged Dragonite to a fight. Dragonite easily defeated the fairy, but Ultima still had to recognize that something was seriously wrong with it. When she found out Red had done nothing to find out why that was, she berated the boy. Ultima stayed true to her word and still had Red and CharIzard tested. The two however were unable to Perform the move properly even with her help. During the test battle, Red got angry that the Dragonite was holding back, feeling that he was not being respected. Ultima asked why he would want her to use more force than necessary to take Charizard out and leave it in an injured state especially during a test. Red could do nothing but concede that point. Three Island When Red and Yellow landed on Three Island they soon came across The Kanto Pokemon Federation, a biker gang that was terrorizing the town. Red used his team to fight the gang off and the island’s citizens praised them as heroes. Suddenly a man came running into the town looking for his daughter, Lostelle. The townspeople come to the conclusion that the little girl must be in the Berry Forest, a dangerous place where multiple children have gone missing in the past. Knowing that Red can protect himself, the father begs the Bloodliners to look for his daughter. Yellow accepts on Red's behalf and the two venture into the woods. After walking around for a while they realize they have been moving in circles. This was caused by a group of Slowbro using their psychic powers on the two. In the battle to stop the Water-types, Red and Clefairy are separated from the others, because Clefairy took the fight too far and reawakened a Slowbro who then attacked Red with a Psywave. After coming to, Red and Clefairy begin to search for not only Lostelle, but now Yellow and Pikachu as well. Instead they end up finding the Slowbro that Clefairy had injured before. Clefairy once more attacks the Slowbro without regard as to when enough is enough. Red captures the Slowbro so that he will be able to get it medical attention then loses it on Clefairy, saying that one shouldn't keep attacking like that after the victory is assured, and that Clefairy is a monster for doing so. The words sounded familiar when coming out of his own mouth so Red thinks on them and comes to the conclusion that they are similar to the ones Ash and Ultima have used to describe his battle policy. Red and Clefairy then hear Yellow and rush in that direction. When they stumble into a clearing, one one side is Yellow, Pikachu and Lostelle, while on the other is a Hypno and a bunch of hypnotized kids who look to be dirty and somewhat injured. Red thinking the Hypno is a terrible being for doing that to kids, orders Clefairy to Double Slap the Psychic-type viciously. Hypno apologizes and begs for the attacking to stop, but Red doesn't allow it until all the children have been released from its spell. After the Hypno runs away terrified, Red turns around to see Yellow looking at him the same way he has been looking at Clefairy lately. She then told him that Hypno was just confused and was likely going to let the children go with a little more prompting. This makes him feel terrible. Once the children were all safe with their families, Red took Clefairy out of town to talk and to heal Slowbro. Red finds out Clefairy is lonely and does want to be good, but is having a hard time being so. The trainer offers his hand in friendship and the partners get to work on caring for Slowbro. Four Island On Four Island, Red and Yellow visited the Pokemon Day Care in an attempt to give his Pokemon an opportunity to be happier. While there the couple that ran the daycare told him that Lorelei was from that very island, and that she had captured her Lapras in the Icefall Cave. Wanting a Lapras for himself Red set off on his own into the cavern, knowing it would be too dangerous to take Yellow with him,red red After a few hours of traversing the cave and still not finding a Lapras, Red ended up being attacked by a wild Sneasle. Red's Ponyta managed to take care of it, and Red captured the ice weasel. During a lunch break when Red was feeding his Pokemon, he let out Sneasle and won its loyalty and signs of a friendship by giving it treats. Continuing with his search Red was crossing a narrow ledge when he was attacked by a Zubat swarm. He had Pikachu try to scare them off with a Thunderbolt, but in addition to scaring the pests it made the mouse and he lose their balance and fall over the crumbling edge. Luckily the same strange man from One Island was there and caught Red before he fell. The man introduced himself as Siebold, a member of the Kalosian Elite Four. After a short conversation Siebold gave Red more of a clue to what he was doing wrong in regards to Mega Evolution. Instead of trying to capture as many Mega Evolution capable Pokemon as he could, he should instead focus on the ones he has and build their realtionship up. For it is the relationship and trust a trainer has with their Pokemon that makes Mega Evolution possible. Knowing that Red was honestly tiring to work on his relationships he has with his Pokemo, Siebold suggested Red try something new. Siebold would accompany Red to the deepest part of the cave where a pod of Lapras was said to live, and Red would attempt to capture one through talking rather than battle. Once the two trainers got close to the back of the cave they heard signs of a battle. Hurrying to the location they found a Mamoswine attacking a young Lapras. Red attempts to fight the Mamoswine off, but it isn't until Siebold intervenes that the Mamoswine retreats. Noting the Lapras' injuries, Red slowly approaches it and feeds it some Pokemon food the Elite Four member provided to earn its trust. Red applies some medicine and once the Lapras is healed the rest of the pod approach. Red sees them acting as a family and decides that he can’t take the child away from its parents and turns to leave. The Lapras calls out to him before they can leave and after a conversation between Red and the pod, the child agrees to carry Red out of the cave system. Arriving in the beach Red and Lapras encounter Yellow who is happy Red found what he was looking for. Red formally captures Lapras before Yellow drags him back to the daycare telling him the couple have something to give him. Once they return to the Daycare Center the old couple lead Red into a room full of Pokémon eggs and offer him one of his choosing. They explain that they can see Red has trouble with social interactions and that raising a baby Pokemon is a known way to help. Red gratefully accepts before choosing a brown egg with a jagged cream colored stripe encircling the middle of it. Five Island Soon after reaching Five Island, Red and Yellow found themselves at the Pokemon Center getting Red's party a check up. During that check up, the Nurse Joy on duty noticed Clefairy's odd behavior and did some extra tests. She found that Clefairy suffered from a chemical imbalance in his brain that can cause him to act on impulses without being able to differentiate them between right and wrong. The nurse then gave Red a prescription for Clefairy to help with the imbalance. Red then moved to the beach where he and his Pokemon started doing some multipurpose training. Not only did his Pokémon get practice in battle, but he also had Slowbro use a weak Psywave on Red himself so as to prevent Victory Sight from working. It was during this training that a strange man approached them andouille of nowhere had his Arbok paralyze Red and his team before taking Yellow hostage. He offered to return Yellow safely if Red brought all his Pokemon to a warehouse in Five Isle Meadow as a trade. Red scouted out the warehouse both from the water and from the air. Confident he had as much information as possible, Red began the raid with his Sneasle and Slowbro quickly taking out all the guards outside. Red then used an application of Victory Sight to guess the password for the door. When the door opened an all out brawl broke out between Red's team and the Team Rocket goons inside. Red's team quickly took control of the situation so Red left Sneasle, Clefairy and Lapras to handle things before taking the rest of his team deeper into the warehouse. As Red progressed he was continually being ambushed by Team Rocket grunts and their Pokemon. Instead of fighting long drawn out fights Red decided to abandon them and focus on finding Yellow. This however had the side effect of more and more grunts being after him at the same time. At one point Red flew over a row of cages with Charizard to avoid his pursuers, and on the other side he found the Hypno he had attacked back on Three Island in a cage. Knowing that Hypno is a powerful psychic, Red realized that the Hypno was his best chance at getting through everything even if Victory Sight said the odds were only a 13% chance at success. Red apologized to Hypno and attempted to convince him to lend a hand in escaping together. Hypno agreed and disposed of all of the opponents. Suddenly Red's group is confronted by Deacon, the admin in charge, and his Pokemon. They are easily defeated, but right when Red started to think that he has won his group is bombarded by Hyper Beams from above. They all were down for the count and Deacon approached Red to grab his pokeballs, but before he could reach them he was attacked by a Rattata. As the Rattata distracted Deacon and his Pokemon, Yellow snuck up and began to heal Red's group. Now healed up Red's group manage to defeat Deacon's team with the help of Clefairy, Sneasle and Lapras who arrive as reinforcements. Now safe they all leave the warehouse together. When they reached the town's outskirts, the group started to celebrate their escape together. Red noticed that Hypno was still looking morose, so offered him a spot on his team. Hypno accepted and Red's team became one larger. Six Island After the excitement from the last five islands, Red was a little disappointed when he searched Six Island end-to-end and found nothing of interest. When the siblings were on their way to the Pokemon Center, they came across a battle between two trainers using a Machoke and a Pidgey. The Machoke was beating the Pidgey viciously with little to no care about the bird's safety. Angered that they would take the battle so far Red and Yellow intervened and the Pidgey was finally able to be retrieved by its trainer. When asked how the Machoke's trainer could take things that far, he quoted Shinku Tajiri's philosophy about fighting. After rushing the Pidgey to the Pokémon Center, the siblings learned that the Machoke's trainer was named Rosso, and had been beating many other Pokemon the same way. Red was infuriated that someone was using his mom's teachings to justify bullying others, beating others with no restraint. He also worried that it was the way he came across to others like Ash and Ultima. He then spoke to Shige, the Pidgey's trainer, and his grandfather, Unsho, about Rosso's past and how he treated Shinku's philosophy as law. Not being able to stand someone corrupting his mom's teachings, Red left to correct Rosso's beliefs one way or another. He finds Rosso at the Dotted Hole and introduces himself as the son of Shinku, while claiming that Rosso was corrupting her memory. Red challenges Rosso to a battle, where the winner will be implied to be be the one that best understands what Shinku taught. To Red this battle is more important than any other he has had, because it means honoring his late mother. The battle was a three on three battle with Red using his three newest Pokemon, each against opponents that have a type advantage against them. In each match Red wins without too much difficulty. Rosso was distraught at his loss, and Red tried to use it as an opportunity to clear up Rosso's misunderstandings of his mom's beliefs. Rosso listened to what Red had to say, but then walked away without an acknowledgement of whether he truly understood or not. Seven Island When Red and Yellow arrived on Seven Island it was raining, so to utilize his time and not be out in the rain Red challenged the local Trainer Tower. The tower was eight floors full of challengers that Red fought and defeated winning him a Normal Gem. He and Yellow then travelled towards the south of the island where a large canyon was situated. Instead of searching the canyon the two made camp as it was getting late. After Red fell askeep he awoke on the other side of the campsite to the site of him asleep where he began. Suddenly he started hearing strange noises and decided he would have to investigate. He made his way through the canyon but none of the nocturnal Pokemon noticed him. It wasn't until Red was reassuring himself that Yellow would be okay, that somebody spoke out to him. It turned out to be a young boy that resembled Ash with legs attached to the rock face of the canyon, that spoke to him a out Yellow's welfare. Red walked away but another Ash-lookalike rose from the grass and continued the tangent, but Red walked through them and they disappeared. A third Ash made from rocks then showed up and started talking about the difference between Red and Ash's rivals from The Old Timeline, to Red this just sounded like incorrect/crazy ramblings. Red followed the path towards the noises he had been hearing and came across another figure who was somewhat transparent and somewhere between his and Yellow's ages. This figure, known as the Tanoby Keykeeper, also talked nonsense about futures and how they have changed as well as responded to Red's thoughts about dreaming and being between them. He explained that the Unown were on the other side of dreams, and that with the right prompting could alter reality immensely both in terms of space and time. The figure then told Red that in order for him to awake from this state that he must make a wish to the Unown, but to be careful because if not worded carefully there could be dire consequences. Red then entered the Tanoby Key and approached the spinning mass of Unowns trying to temper his thoughts so nothing unexpected would happen. Every time a thought would come up, the Unown would begin to react and Red would be forced to clear his mind or risk that thought becoming reality. Red knew that he had to choose wisely what he would wish for. After much deliberation Red declared "I seek a map of Seven Island that will lead me to the girl called Naty who has a Safari Ball holding a Snorlax and a Kangaskhanite Mega Stone!". There was then a flash of light and Red began to wake up exactly where he had fallen asleep, only there was a map in his hands. Red and Yellow followed this map further south and eventually located Naty and the sanctuary she promised. Pokemon Pikachu '''Gender: '''Male '''Moves: * Thunder Punch * Quick Attack * Thunderbolt * Brick Break * Feint Previous Moves: * Thundershock Clefairy Gender: '''Male '''Moves: * Metronome * Double Slap * Sing * Wake-Up Slap * Nightmare * Moonblast Charmander → Charmeleon→ Charizard Moves: * As Charizard ** Heat Wave ** Flamethrower ** Dragon Claw ** Rock Tomb ** Blast Burn (In Progress) * As Charmeleon ** Rock Tomb ** Dragon Claw ** Fire Fang ** Shadow Claw ** Flame Burst ** Dragon Rage ** Ember Poliwrath Moves: * Water Pulse * Brick Break Victreebel Moves: * Vine Whip * Slam * Leaf Storm * Sweet Scent Persian Gender: '''Female '''Moves: * Bite * Taunt * Slash * Dig Haunter Gender: Female Moves: * Shadow Ball * Night Shade * Toxic * Double Team * Shadow Punch Beedrill Moves: * Fury Attack Scyther Doduo Nidorino Sandslash Moves: * Gyro Ball Ekans Psyduck Ponyta Moves: * Flame Charge * Stomp * Fire Spin Parasect Gyarados Gender: '''Male Rhyhorn '''Gender: '''Female '''Moves: * Rock Climb * Rock Blast Kangaskhan Gender: '''Female '''Moves: * Mega Kick (In Progress) Snorlax Slowbro Gender: '''Male '''Moves: * Psywave * Rain Dance * Disable * Water Pulse Dugtrio Sneasel Gender: Male Moves: * Metal Claw * Agility * Icy Wind * Feint Attack Lapras Gender: '''Male '''Moves: * Smart Strike * Ice Beam * Water Gun * Body Slam Egg (Presumably Eevee) Hypno Aerodactyl Bloodline(s) Species (Charizard) Red has the potential to use any move that a Charizard can learn. Red's body temperature is higher than regular people's, and he often accidentally spits fire when he talks too much. Known Moves: * Fire Punch * Fire Fang Dominion (Victory Sight) Red possesses the ability to see the odds of his victory, however he chooses to define it, in any given scenario given factors he knows about save social encounters. He can also slow down time for more complicated calculations. In addition, he has the ability to identify other Dominion Bloodliners. However, it is possible to fool the Victory Sight, as his Haunter can do so with her poker face. Family Trivia * Red sounds like Crispin Freeman doing the voice of Kirei Kotomine. * Image created by acpetershttps://www.deviantart.com/acpeters/art/Reset-Bloodlines-Red-Design-820515543 * Red's surname Tajiri is taken from Satoshi Tajiri, creator of the Pokémon franchise. Links Category:Characters Category:Bloodliners Category:King's Heirs Category:Pokémon Trainers